Hontou ka?
by space-san
Summary: Akashi yang telah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun dengan kekasihnya itu mencoba mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Namun sepertinya Tetsuna tidak mau dan Akashi mencium gelagat aneh dari kekasihnya.Karena ia tidak mau kehilangan kekasihnya. ia akan melakukan penyelidikan kepada Tetsuna.


HONTOU KA..?

Disclaimer :Kuroko no basuke hanya milik fujimaki tadatoshi Warning : OOC, AU,YAOI,boy x boy , gaje, ejaan EYD berantakan Rating : M Pairing : akakuro

Happy reading…

Akashi seijuuro dan kuroko Tetsuna adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan 2 tahun lalu , kini sedang duduk di taman universitas mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tetsuna bagaimana kalau minggu besok kita berkencan, kita sudah lama tidak pergi berdua bukan?"

"Bukankah saat ini kita sedang berdua , Akashi-kun."

"ayolah Tetsuna, aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku bukan? Dan panggil aku seijuuro-kun."

"baik. Baik Sei-kun, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku ada acara lain". Untuk menghindar pertanyaan beruntun yang akan dilontarkan kekasihnya, kuroko langsung berdiri dan berlari "oh akashi-kun aku lupa sesuatu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampai nanti.." .Akashi hanya menghela nafas maklum dengan sifat kekasihnya itu.

-skip time—

Saat hari minggu telah tiba , karena tidak ada rencana kencan atau semacamnya, ia pergi ke perpustakaan. Dalam perjalanan, Akashi melihat kuroko sedang berjalan bersama teman kecilnya Aomine Daiki. "sialan kau Daiki. Dan kau akan tau akibatnya Tetsuna".

Pada akhirnya Akashi tidak jad ke perpustakaan dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana kekasihnya pergi. " sial aku kehilangan jejak" umpat Akashi dengan nafas terengah-engah . ia terus berlari mencari kekasihnya sampai ia melihat pemandangan paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya saat Kuroko Tetsuna berciuman dengan Aomine Daiki.

"Tetsuna..kenapa?" Akashi hanya memanggil nama Kekasihnya dengan nada sendu penuh luka.

"A-akashi-kun i..ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat.. aku..kuroko berusaha menjelaskan tapi kalimatnya di potong. "aku .. kecewa padamu" sementara Akashi yang merasa terhianati berlari meninggalkan kuroko yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

-akashi side—

'Tetsuna kenapa.. aku kurang apa… ?' Akashi hanya mengumpat dalam hati sambil merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Bukan gayanya jika ia melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan berlari ke kamar dan menangis tersedu-sedu memeluk bantal. Bukan Akashi sekali. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju mansion . ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana nantinya pada kekasihnya.

"mungkin aku akan membantu ayah mengurus berkas perusahaan saja.." gumam Akashi saat ia membuka pintu mansion. Ia berpikir itu berguna untuk mengalihkan kejadian tadi sakit, marah,jengkel bercampur menjadi satu.

-Kuroko side—

"Akashi-kun JANGAN PERGI.. aku tidak mau kehilanganmu KUMOHON DENGARKAN AKU". Kuroko jatuh terduduk karena frustasi tidak dapat mengejar kekasihnya. Sementara teman kecilnya Aomine Daiki sudah ditinggalkannya . ia menolak saat Aomine menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"tidak.. aku tidak boleh menyerah.. aku harus membicarakan ini padanya" kuroko meyakinkan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk ke mansion Akashi, ia tidak mau kekasihnya pergi. Ia sangat mencintai Akashi. Kuroko berlari secepat mungkin tanpa memperdulikan awan hitam di langit.

-Author side—

TING TONG…dengan berjalan gontai Akashi berjalan dan membuka pintu. "Akashi-kun..aku kesini untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padamu.." ucap Kuroko dengan rasa penyesalan yang menghampiriya.

"apa Tetsuna. Apakah aku harus menggunakan emperorku untuk melihatnya. "

"tapi Akashi-kun…. "cukup Tetsuna pergi" BLAM.. dengan nada dingin Akashi mengusir Kuroko sambil membanting pintu. "aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau keluar Akashi-kun".

"pergilah Tetsuna.. tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Dan jika hujan tiba nanti aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menginjakkan kaki kotormu di teras rumahku nanti" .  
Akashi sebenarnya khawatir karena sebentar lagi hujan. Ia ingin Tetsuna pulang sebelum hujan dan memperingatkannya dengan nada dingin dan ciri khasnya, sarkastik setengah berteriak di ruang tamu.

"baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di halaman". Batin Akashi melengos karena sifat keras kepala kekasihnya itu " aku tidak akan mengasihanimu bila kau basah kuyup". Akashi melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Hujan lebat mengguyur Tokyo selama 2 jam lalu. Akashi memadangi tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai menggigil. Ternyata ia masih disana. Akashi kira jika ia meninggalkan kekasihnya lebih lama maka ia akan pulang. Ternyata tidak. Akashi keluar membawa payung dan handuk dan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun…" Akashi melihat sekujur tubuh Tetsuna yang gemetar menahan hawa dingin . Akashi tau kekasihnya itu memiliki fisik lemah. "masuklah Kuroko aku punya coklat panas untukmu."

"aku takut mengotori lantai rumahmu Akashi-kun" Tetsuna berucap menahan sakit hati karena panggilan yang diberikan serta caci makiannya. Akashi pun menggendong kuroko ala bridal style. "Akashi-kun nanti pakaianmu basah .. " Kuroko berkata dengan suara lemahnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Kuroko pingsan .

"aku dimana…" CRING.. mata Kuroko membulat saat ia menyadari dirinya. Pertama ia hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam basah dan kaos kebesaran . kedua, tangan dan kakinya diborgol dalam keadaan berdiri.

"ohayo Tetsuna.. sudah bangun rupanya.. bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang sesi hukumannya.?". kuroko melihat Akashi membawa sebuah kuas dan pulpen dan gunting

"Akashi-kun apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku diborgol. Hukuman apa yang kau maksud.?" . " are.. kau berpura-pura polos ata tidak tau hm..?" kuroko ingat akan kejadian tadi . kekasihnya itu memang baik ,tapi terkadang jiwa psikopatnya muncul.

" sudah ingat , Tetsuna..?". " gomen Akashi-kun tadi aku aaaaahhhh hhhhh yamete Akashi-knnnnhhhhh". Kuroko mendesah saat kuas di gosok- gosokkan di bagian kemaluannya,hey jangan becanda ia hanya meggunakan celana dalam

"kau kejam Tetsuna. Menghianatiku setelah semua yang kita lakukan ".  
"ahhhh hhh mmmhnnhhh berhenti Akashi-kunnhh jangan.." kuroko protes saat tangan Akashi masuk menyusuri punggung dan KLIK. Kaitan bra terlepas .

" are.. kenapa bramu tidak jatuh saat kucopot.. kenapa kau memakai model lama.. seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Aku akan memberikanmu model terkini yang lebih mudah dibuka". Kuroko berusaha berbicara walau dengan susah. Dan mukanya sekarang sudah sangat memerah. Akashi meggosokkan kuas yang ia persiapkan ke daerah putting Kuroko dan menyentilnya.

" kau sudah basah Tetsuna.." ucap Akashi sambil menggunting celana dalam dan tali bra di di pundak Kuroko dan melorot . Kuroko melotot menyaksikan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos. Dan Akashi memainkan putingnya dengan menggigit dan memutarnya

"Ak..akashi-kun sebenarnya aaahh ku me.. melakukan ini ka..karena dirimu .. a..aku takut kaannnh kau berselingkuh de..ngannnhh dia.." kuroko berbicara terbata-bata.

"dia.. jelaskan Tetsuna!" Akashi hanya mengeryit mendengar kata dia. Aksiya terhenti sesaat untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari kekasihnya, padahal sedikit lagi ia pastikan satu jarinya akan masuk.

-flashback—

Sebelum bertemu ditaman dengan universitas, Mibuchi menghampiri kuroko " Mibuchi-san ada apa..".

" aku hanya ingin berbicara sedikit Tet-chan..kau ingat ini..?" Kuroko membelalak saat melihat Akashi yang sedang berciuman di hiburan malam dengan beberapa wanita menemaninya.

"aku akan menyebarkan foto ini dan mengaku sebagai korban sehingga perusahaannya bangkrut . kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, aku akan menyerahkan foto ini kepada ayahnya dan berjanji tidak menyebarkannya dengan syarat aku akan menikah dengan Sei-chan..bagaimana Tet-chan.?"

"baiklah Mibuchi-san . Apa yang harus aku lakukan..?". "kau ajak Aomine Daiki ke kencan".

"baiklah.." 'lagipula hanya beberapa menit saja kan.. aku harus menyelamatkan se-kun'

-end flashback—

"hiks.. hiks… gomenne Sei-kun.. ini memang salahku. Aku tidak menyangka..ia ..akan menciumku.. gomen.. aku tau hiks.. aku sudah tidak pantas mengharapkanmu setelah semua yang kulakukan.. aku.. tau.." ucapan kuroko seketika membuat ia merasa bersalah telah memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan buruk.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang, kau tau aku hampir menjadi laki-laki brengsek demi dirimu. Lihat aku hampir menyetubuhimu . kupikir aku tidak dapat bersamamu lagi, jadi aku memaksamu untuk menjadikan milikku sekarang. Ceritakan padaku kalau terjadi sesuatu". Akashi memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat.

" tunggu sebetar" . Akashi berlari menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sesuatu.

" mandilah Tetsuna dan kenakan ini" Akashi menyerahkan baju dan melepas ikatan borgolnya di tangan dan kaki.

"Tetsuna desahanmu sungguh manis,tubuhmu juga indah dan aku tidak tau kalau payudaramu juga lumayan". Ucapan Akashi sukses membuat Kuroko Memerah semerah rambut Akashi.

" Akashi-kun hentai.. Akashi-kun darimana kau mendapatkan baju dan pakaian dalam wanita. Jangan-jangan kalau malam kau berubah menjadi Sei-chan." Kata Kuroko sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

" tentu tidak Tetsuna. Ini pakaian milik saudaraku yang ditinggal. Kau boleh memakainya. Setelah mandi maukah kau berbelanja denganku".

"tumben Akashi-kun berbelanja. Kau mau membeli apa.?"

"sudah kubilang bukan aku akan membeli bra model baru agar saat kau menjadi istriku kelak aku mudah membukanya."

"Akashi-kun he-hentai. Apa kau yakin akan bersamaku lagi Akashi-kun" Tanya kuroko dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Tentu Tetsuna. Kumohon panggil aku Sei-kun. Aku percaya padamu Tetsuna. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Akashi sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Arigato Akashi-kun. Gomenne..kalau aku membuatmu sakit. Aku mencintaimu.."ucap Kuroko sambil memeluk kekasihnya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Tetsuna cepatlah mandi, atau kau mau kumandikan..?"  
"AKASHI-KUN HETAI.." kuroko berlari ke kamar mandi.

END

Maaf kalo OOC typo…tolog tinggalkan jejak agar saya bisa memperbaiki kedepannya…arigatou sudah membaca fanficku..dan terimakasih 


End file.
